Cowboys and Old Friends
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: This is part one of my Frontier Land rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

"It's here, somewhere. I know it." Sam says as he looked around an old warehouse. He looks down and moves towards a desk. "Help me move this." He gestures to Bobby.

They move the desk to reveal a trapdoor. Bobby gives the door an approving smile, "I'm be damned."

Sam opens the trapdoor to see that it revealed a ladder the lead to a secret room. Sam went down first, followed by Teresa, then Dean and Bobby. Just before Teresa got to the bottom of the ladder, she turned around so that Sam could reach up grabbing her at the waist and lifting her down. At the end of the hallway there was another door that leads to a giant library.

Sam walked in with arms out, "Welcome to the Campbell family library."

"So your Grandfather collected all these books?" Teresa asked with a look of a kid in a candy store.

Sam wraps his arm around her shoulder, placing a kiss on her forehead, "Apparently."

"Wow. All right, well, what are we looking for?" Dean asked as he looked around.

Bobby grabbed a book off the table, opening it to a random page, "Well, anything that'll put a run in the Octomom's stocking. Pick a row."

Sam and Teresa hit the wall on the far end while Dean and Bobby took either side. After about an hour of looking through book after book, Bobby found something.

"Bingo." He chimes as he grabs the books he was looking through and headed over to the table. "Any of you jokers ever heard anything about a Phoenix?"

"River, Joaquin, or the giant flaming bird?" Dean asked holding in a laugh, earning an eye roll from Teresa.

Bobby ignores Dean's comment and starts to read from the book in front of him, "It says here that the ashes of a Phoenix can burn the mother."

"Like the mother?" Teresa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Great. Where do we get one?" Dean asked leaning back in his chair running his hands through his hair.

"You got me I thought it was a myth." Bobby sighed closing the book.

"Well I guess the next thing we need to look for is something on a Phoenix. No big deal." Teresa sighs as she heads back to the book self.

After another few minutes of reading Dean starts to have a little break down.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, guys." Dean sang as he almost ran to the table where Bobby, Sam and Teresa were sitting.

"Dean breath." Teresa says trying not to laugh at the look Dean's face.

"Check this out." Dean chimes as he takes a seat across from Sam and Teresa. He crosses his legs and leans up against his chair. "March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. Gun killed a Phoenix today. Left a pile of smoldering ash."

"Really? Whose gun?" Sam asked leaning closer to his older brother.

A huge smile came to Dean's face, "Colt's."

Teresa dropped the book she had been reading, "Colt? You mean like . . ."

"Like the Colt. From," Dean hold up the book he had been reading with a huge grin, "Samuel Colt's Journal."

Then a huge smile came to Sam's face, "What?! That's his?"

"Yeah." Dean smirks.

"Dude, no!" Sam's eyes fly open.

"Dude, yes!" Dean emphasised

"Well, let me see it." Sam chimed as he reached for the book.

Dean pulls away and holds the journal close. "Get your own." Dean whines like a child.

"Great, I'm surrounded by children." Teresa sighs as she shakes her head.

Then Sam gave her one of his sad faces, so she shakes her head one more time before leaning over and kissing him softly.

"Well, what else did he say about the Phoenix? What does it look like? Has it got feathers?" Bobby asked shaking his head at the couple.

Dean reads the entry again, "It just says 'Phoenix'"  
"Well did he at least say where he tracked it down?" Teresa inquired as she pulled away from Sam, who pulled her on to his lap.

"Nope." Dean said placing the book down on the table.

"All right, so I guess we got to find one of our own, whatever it is." Sam sighed leaning back in his chair and running his hand through his long hair.

All of a sudden a huge smirk appeared on Dean's face, "I know where we can find one."

"And where would that be?" Teresa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. We'll 'Star Trek IV' this bitch." Dean smiled waving the book at the three hunters.

Teresa and Sam look at each other with confused looks. Bobby shrugs, "I only watched 'Deep Space Nine'."

Dean's eyes flow open in utter horror, "It's like I don't even know you guys anymore. 'Star Trek IV'. Save the whales."

The three hunters just shrugged causing Dean to shake his head in disappointment.

"We hop back in time, we join up with Samuel Colt, we hunt the Phoenix, and then we haul the ashes back home with us." Dean says with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Time Travel?" Bobby asked with a confused look.

"Yeah." Dean smirks.

Bobby rolls his eyes, "That's a reasonable plan?"

"We got a guy who can swing it." Dean smiles before standing up, closing his eyes and leaning against the table, "Castiel. The, uh, fate of the world is in the balance. So, come on down here." Dean opens one eye and closes it when he doesn't see the trench coated angel, "Come on, Cass, 'I Dream of Jeannie' your ass down here pronto. Please."

There was a flapping sound from the back corner but instead of Cas it was a tall blonde women.

"Jeannie?" Dean asked looking the angel up and down.

"Rachel. I understand you need some assistance? How can I help you?" She says crossing her arms with disapproving look down her nose at the group.

"Well, uh, we kind of need to talk to the Big Kahuna." Dean crossed his arms to match the blonde angels.

"I'm here on Castiel's behalf." Rachel says in a stern voice.

"Where is he?" Sam asked a little concerned.

"Busy." She snaps at Sam.

"Busy, he's never too busy to see us." Teresa retorts.

"Well you would be busy to if you were commanding an army, so . . ." Rachel growls at the young huntress.

"So what, we're stuck with miss stick up her ass!" Teresa rolls her eyes, standing up from Sam's lap and getting into the female angels space completely annoyed at this moment.

"So you need to learn your place!" Rachel snaps stepping closer to Teresa, with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Look you feather bitch, I don't know who you think you are . . ." Teresa stopped when she was cut off.

"I'm his friend!" Rachel growls, her nose inches from Teresa's

"What, you think we're not?" Sam asked as he gets up out of his chair and going to his lovers side.

Rachel turned her attention to the tall hunter who was standing right behind Teresa, "I think you call him when you need something. We're fighting a war." She yells to the room.

"We get that." Sam said trying to calm the blonde angel.

Rachel turned swiftly looking up at Sam, "Clearly you don't, or you wouldn't call him every time you stub your tow, you petty, entitled little pie-" She stopped when there was a ruffling sound.

"Rachel. That's enough." Came Castiel's voice from the corner of the room.

The group turned to see that the familiar trench coated angel. What surprised the group most was that when Rachel saw Cas, she straightened up.

"I told you I'd take care of this." She said quietly, almost if she was scared of the dark haired angel.

"It's all right. You can go." Cas told his sister, with a stern voice.

"You're staying?" She asked raising her voice and her eyebrows.

"Go. I'll come when I can." Cas ordered Rachel, causing her to step back before she disappeared.

Dean shook his head then turned to his angel, "Wow. Friend of yours?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes. She's, uh, my lieutenant. She's . . . committed to the cause." Cas said before turning to the group, "Now what do you need?"


	2. Chapter 2

They explained everything about the Phoenix and the mother of all on the way back to Bobby's, and right after Cas agrees to send Sam, Dean and Teresa back, Dean says he has to go on a supply run.

"Um, about your plan. You'll only have 24 hours." Cas said suddenly while they waited for Dean to return.

Sam looked up at Cas from his spot on the couch where he was sitting with Teresa, who had her head on his lap, "Wait, what? Why?" He asked in confusion as he ran his fingers through his lover's hair.

"Well, the answer to your question can best be expressed as a series of partial differential equations." Cas said matter-a-factly.

"Yeah, aim lower." Bobby sighed nodding his head towards the cuddle couple, earning himself a double bitch face from the two.

"The further back I send you, the harder it becomes to retrieve you. 24 hours is all I can risk. If I don't pull you home within that time, you'll be lost to me." Cas said as a sad expression came to his face.

"Well, then we better get you a watch." Dean's voice comes from the front door.

The group turns to see Dean stumble through the door carrying three large shopping bags, which say 'Wally's Western World' across them.

"What the hell's all that?" Bobby asked as Dean tossed a bag at Teresa.

A smile came to a huge came to Dean's face, "We are going native. Got to blend in." He said a little too happy with the idea.

Sam opened his bag, "Uh, no, thanks. I'm fine." He stuttered shoving his bag back at Dean.

"Sam." Dean pleaded shoving the bag back.

"Dean, I can . . . can wear this." Sam stuttered as he gestures at the cloths he was wearing.

"And look like a spaceman." Dean retorted with a scowl.

"Teresa, help me out here." Sam turned to his lover but stopped when he saw the look that had appeared on her face when she had opened her bag. "What's wrong?"

"Dean really! I am not wearing this!" Teresa snapped holding her bag out at arm's length.

"What why?" Dean asked with a pout.

"Because you got me a skimpy Saloon Girl outfit!" She cried as Sam grabbed her bag and pulled out a tight, deep purple dress like you would see a women wearing in an old western movies.

"The only reason why you want us to dress like this is because you're obsessed with all that Wild West stuff . . ." Sam trailed off as he started to image Teresa in the dress, earning him a smack on the back of the head from his lover who could tell what he was thinking by the look on his face.

"No, I'm not." Dean protested.

Sam rubbed the back of his head, "You have a fetish." He said with raised eyebrows.

"Shut up! I like old movies." Dean stated as he smack Sam on the arm.

"You can recite every Clint Eastwood movie ever made, line for line." Sam smirks as he went to rubbing his arm instead of his head.

Teresa held in a laugh, "Even the monkey ones?"

Sam didn't hold back his laugh as he wrapped his arm around her, "Yeah. Especially the monkey ones."

"His name is Clyde. At least wear the damn shirt!" Dean asked grabbing his bag and heading up stairs to change.

Sam shook his head and reluctantly followed after his brother, bag in his hand. Teresa laughed before grabbing her own bag and following after the brothers. A few minutes later Sam and Dean came back into the living room. Sam was wearing a white shirt that had embroidered with yellow roses on the collar under his dark green jacket and a black cowboy hat. Dean was wearing a black cowboy outfit with what looked to be a blanket over top. Sam started pulling on his sleeves.

"Dean this is stupid. I look stupid." Sam complained, adjusting his hat.

"I think you look pretty sexy as a Cowboy." Came Teresa's voice from behind the brothers.

"Well thanks but . . ." Sam trailed off as he turned to see that Teresa was wearing the purple Saloon Girls dress, that fit tightly against her skin and as she breathed he could see her chest move up and down.

Teresa looked at the guys then down at herself, "Do I look that bad?" She asked tugging at her skirt.

Sam smiled, grabbed her hand, twirling her before pulling her in for a deep kiss. After a couple of minutes he pulled away, causing her to stumble forward slightly, "You look amazing!"

Teresa giggled before turning to the group. That's when she noticed what Dean was wearing and burst out laughing, "You going to a hoedown or something Dean," She cried between fits of laugher.

"Now, is it – is it customary to wear a blanket?" Cas asked with his usual head tilt that said he was confused.

Dean looked down at his outfit then back to Cas, "It's a sarape. And yes. It's uh . . . Never mind. Let's just go." He started to explain before giving up. Then he noticed a duffle bag full of gold watches and chains, "What's this?" He asked Bobby grabbing one of the watches.

"Where you're goin', they don't take plastic." Bobby stated making Dean smile.

Cas walked over to the three, "I'll send you back to March 4th. That should give you time to find the Colt . . . and this Phoenix creature."

Dean zipped up the duffle, throw it over his shoulder and heading over to the couple, "All right, well, see ya at High Noon tomorrow." He smiled as Cas put his fingers to his and Sam's head sending them to Sunrise, Wyoming 1861.

Dean looked around and had this look of a child in a candy store as he took in the scenery. "Oh now we're talking!"

"All right. Let's go find Samuel Colt." Dean says with excitement.

Sam sets the timer on his watch to 24 hour, and then puts his arm around Teresa.

"So where do you think we should start?" Teresa asked reaching her hand up to put it on Sam's.

"We should try the Saloon first, see what we get from the locals." Dean suggests as he looks towards the town.

"Sure. Whatever, Sundance." Sam laughed as he shakes his head at his brother.

"Think we'll have time to hit on Saloon Girls?" Dean smirked looking over a Teresa, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sam tightens his arm around Teresa while throwing his brother a bitch face. Dean holds in a laugh.

"I'm kidding. Come on." Dean laughs as he heads towards the town.

Sam takes a step and ends up stepping in horse manure, "Oh, damn it. Come on." Sam sneers as he tries to shake off the manure that was stuck on his boot.

Dean smile down at this younger brothers shoes, "You know what that is?"

"Yeah, it's horse . . ." Sam tried to sneer at his brother, but was cut off.

"Authenticity!" Dean chimes as he continues towards the town.

Teresa tries to hold in a laugh as Sam throws his brother a bitch face, before shaking off the horse shit and following after his excited brother.

The trio walked into town to see that everyone was gathering in one place. They exchanged looks before heading over to the gathering. As they got closer they noticed that everyone was gathering together for a hanging.

"We stand here today, March 4th, 1861, to execute justice upon Elias Finch for the murder of his own wife." Said a man standing to the town's folk.

Sam pulled Teresa close into him, "Wow. Talk about authenticity."

"Sentence handed down by myself, Tye Mortimer, duly appointed judge of the Wyoming circuit. You will be hung by your neck until you die." The judge finished reading the parchment.

"You got anything to say?" The man which they determined was the sheriff because of the 'Sheriff's' badge he was wearing asked Finch.

"You're gonna burn for this. Everyone of you." Finch sneered at the three men before him.

Just then the floor underneath him gives out and he falls to his death. Teresa winces slightly, and Sam leans over and kisses her on the forehead.

"Good times. So where do we find Sammy Colt?" Dean asked the couple.

"No idea. I think I know who to ask, though." Sam said as he watched the judge and sheriff walk off the hanging platform.

A man that was standing in front of them turned and gave Dean a once over, "Nice blanket." He laughed before leaving.

Dean's face dropped as he took his sarape off. The threesome follow after the sheriff and judge, who had entered the local jail.

"Sheriff? Can we have a word?" Dean asked.

The sheriff looks up from the card game he was playing, "Depends who's askin'."

Dean reveals a badge that was pinned under his vest. "Marshal Eastwood. Clint Eastwood." Dean says in a deep voice. Then he nodes towards Sam, "This here is, uh, Walker. He's a Texas Ranger." Sam tilted his hat at the sheriff. Then he pointed at Teresa, "And this is Miss Lilly Eastwood, my baby sister."

"So, what can I do for you boys?" The sheriff asked, placing his cards down on the table.

"Uh, we're looking for a man." Sam told the sheriff and judge.

"I'll bet." The judge sneered only taking his eyes off of Teresa to glance at Dean. "Nice shirt, there." He laughed before moving back to starring at Teresa who moved closer to Sam, feeling uncomfortable at the look that was on judge's face.

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Dean pouted tugging on his shirt.

The judge snapped out of the trance to smirk at Dean, "You're very clean."

"It's dirtier than it looks." Dean protested.

"We're looking for a man named Samuel Colt. And we were wondering if you know where we can find him." Teresa asked the men around the table.

"The gun maker?" The sheriff asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's him. Is he in town?" Teresa asked as Dean continued to pout over his outfit.

"Not that I know of. Might try asking Elkins over at the Saloon. Been here longer than God." The sheriff tells them pointing out the door.

"Sheriff, I thought I told you that hanging Finch wasn't going to work." Came a familiar velvety smooth voice from the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam, Dean and Teresa turned to see a young women in tight dark washed jeans, a deep purple corset down to her jeans and a dark leather trench coat. And flowing out of a black cowboy hat with what can only be described as metallic silver hair. She looked vaguely familiar and it wasn't till Teresa saw her emerald eyes that she realised who was standing in front of her.

"And when you finally realise I was right you know where . . . to . . . find . . . me . . ." The women trailed off when she felt three pairs of eyes burning into her. She turned to see three strangers starring at her.

"D-drade?" Teresa stuttered as she tried to remember if they had even told Drade were they were headed and also wrap her head around the fact that she had silver hair instead of blood red.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked in her stern voice, that the group knew all too well.

"Um . . . well . . . we . . ." Teresa stuttered slightly frightened because even though the person standing in front of her was Drade, she seemed a lot more heartless then she does in the present.

"We heard about you from a friend of ours. You worked for him a few years back." Sam said pulling his frightened lover close.

He could tell she didn't fully believe him but then she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the door. But before she left she turned to the sheriff.

"Like I said, you know where to find me." Drade stated before walking out the door, her leather trench coat flying behind her.

The trio look at each other before leaving the jail to head to the Saloon, which was located at the end of the street. When they got closer they noticed the iconic saloon doors that made a huge smile come to Dean's face, but it quickly vanished when they stepped inside.

"This is not awesome." Dean says with major disappointment.

Teresa scrunches her nose as a horrible smell hits her like a ton of bricks. Sam nodded his head towards the bar were a man was standing wiping the counters. The group heads over thinking that he must be the man the sheriff spoke of.

"Hi." Sam said as they got to the bar.

"What'll you have?" The man asked not even looking up from his cleaning.

"Oh, uh, okay. Great." Dean said, the excitement returning to his face, "I'll have your top-shelf whiskey."

"Only have the one shelf." The bartender looks at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

Dean slunk back a bit, "That'll do just fine. And he'll have a sarsaparilla." Dean says pointing at Sam, who throws him a bitch face.

"Are you Elkins?" Teresa asked leaning forward on the bar.

"One and only." Elkin states giving her the once over as he passed the boys their drinks.

"You know a man named Samuel Colt?" Dean asks taking a sniff of his drink.

Elkins goes back to wiping the bar, "He passed through here about four years ago."

"Is he still around town?" Teresa asked earning her a look from Elkins.

"Rumor is, he's building a railroad stop 20 miles out of town, just by the Postal road. Middle of nowhere." Elkin tells them not taking his eyes off of Teresa.

"The Devil's Gate?" Sam whispered.

"Location fits." Dean nodes.

"Hey, I'm always looking for some new girls." Elkins smirks over at Teresa.

"What?" Teresa asked in confusion.

"Would you like a job with me at the saloon?" Elkin asked grabbing Teresa's hand.

"What NO!" Sam cries grabbing Teresa and pulling her into him.

"I'll think men will pay top dollar for a date with her." Elkin states looking her up and down.

"That's not . . ." Sam starts to say but is cut off by a female voice behind them.

"Howdy, boys." One of the saloon girls chimed walking right up to Dean.

"Darla's my best girl." Elkins nodes towards Darla with a smile.

Darla leans in towards Dean till she was inches from his face, "Try me. You want a kiss."

"S-so much germier than I pictured." Dean gags as she tries to lean away from Darla.

"Well Miss Lily. Fancy meeting you here." Came a deep voice from behind them. They turn to see that it was the judge.

"Hello Judge." Teresa said softly with a small smile.

The judge walked over, ignoring Darla who was still trying to push herself on Dean, grabbing Teresa's hand and kissing it.

"If you don't mind I'd like to talk to you upstairs." He asked with this glint in his eye that Sam didn't like.

"I'm coming to." Sam said stepping in between the judge and his girl.

"Sam I'll be fine. I call if I need you. Maybe he knows something about the phoenix." Teresa states stepping around him and following after the judge.

"She'll be fine, here have a drink." Dean tries to reassure his brother, passing him his drink.

Dean takes a sip of his but ends up spitting it out, "Ohh. It's like gasoline." He chokes.

Sam takes a sip of his and smiles, "Sarsaparilla ain't half bad." But before he could take another sip Drade comes running through the door, her silver hair and black trench coat flowing behind her.

"Where's the Judge!" Drade barks strutting over to the bar, her emerald eyes flashing with power.

But before anyone could answer, there was a scream from upstairs.

"Teresa!" Sam cries before running up the stairs, Drade following close in toe.

They burst through the door at the end of the hall to see Teresa standing on the other side of the room, her dress a stray. She was pointing to the bed, where a pile of Ash lay with fragments bones mixed in. Sam walked over to Teresa wrapping his arm around her just as the sheriff walked a look of horror coming to his face when he sees the ashes.

"Teresa? You okay?" Sam asked looking her over to see if the judge had done anything to her.

"Ya, I'm fine. But we have bigger problems, he's back!" Teresa states with great urgency.


End file.
